


Mi ricordo di te

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Genderfluid Character, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Pandemics, Pansexual Character, Porn with Feelings, Queer History, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Achille e Patroclo: due nomi che suonano sempre insieme. Due anime inscindibili.Una parte canon, una parte AU che si intrecciano.Per la writing week 2020 di fanwriter.it
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Kudos: 3





	1. Il maestro

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per la "writing week" di Fanwriter.it  
> Questa è la mia lista di prompt, che verranno affrontati tutti in questa storia. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/f4ksDcj)  
> L'immagine che ho usato non è mia ma l'ho trovata sul web, spero di non fare un torto a nessuno, mi è sembrata adatta e bella.
> 
> Spero di non aver fatto sciocchezze nella ricostruzione del mito perché ho cercato di informarmi tanto e di restare più fedele possibile. E soprattutto spero che vi piaccia!

Se ripenso a lui la prima cosa che affiora alla memoria è il Sole sui suoi capelli chiari: a volte mi sembrava egli stesso il grande disco di Febo. Lo ricordo vestito d’armi; con l’elmo in capo, lo scudo assicurato al braccio e il giavellotto nel pugno incuteva paura a tutti, me compreso, ma quando lo incontrai la prima volta non ebbi da lui quell’immagine straordinaria con cui si ammantò in seguito: mi sembrò un normale bambino. Certo, più bello di tanti altri bambini che conoscevo, e aveva un sorriso più sfrontato, lo sguardo più sicuro di quanto fosse lecito aspettarsi in qualcuno di tanto giovane età; aveva però le gote paffute, il corpicino tozzo, gli occhi acquosi come quelli di qualunque pargoletto. L’unica cosa straordinaria che si dicesse allora sul suo conto, il tentativo di omicidio subito dalla madre, in seguito, quando ebbi il coraggio di chiederglielo, la scoprii falsa.  
Mi piacque, questo sì. I bambini piccoli mi hanno sempre suscitato tenerezza, anche allora che io stesso non ero abbastanza grande da essere definito nemmeno ragazzo. Mio padre del resto mi aveva molto raccomandato di essere simpatico con lui, il figlio del nostro parente che ci ospitava, così io, nient’affatto incline a mettere in dubbio la potestà del mio genitore e i suoi saggi consigli, mi ero favorevolmente disposto nei riguardi di quel fanciullino ancora prima di conoscerlo. Son certo comunque che mi avrebbe conquistato in ogni caso con la sua faccetta dolce e birichina, con quei suoi occhi profondissimi e nerissimi. Non dovete però credere, da questo mio discorso, che divenimmo subito amici, anzi, non ebbi bisogno di molto tempo per provare quanto fosse terribile di carattere.  
In seguito venne definito spietato e a volte addirittura crudele, ma non lo è mai stato. Era irascibile, questo è vero, testardo e vendicativo quanto nessuno mai abbia conosciuto, permaloso e capriccioso e non era per nulla facile avere a che fare con lui; ma non fece mai del male a chi nulla gli aveva fatto, si oppose invece sempre alle ingiustizie, come quando cercò in ogni modo di impedire la morte di Ifigenia. Non v’è dubbio che fosse terrificante in battaglia, eppure io ricordo molto meglio il suo sorriso assonnato alla prima luce del mattino, le carezze elargite a un cucciolo di cane, il modo dolcissimo in cui schiudeva le labbra per mangiare una ad una le ciliegie che gli avevo portato, la sua voce ben modulata nell'intonare una canzone d’amore.

-Come ti chiami?- furono le prime, invero banali, parole che gli sentii pronunciare.  
-Patroclo- gli risposi e sorrisi -e tu devi essere Ligirone.  
Lui annuì poi chiese ancora: -Quanti anni hai?  
-Nove- fu la mia risposta.  
-Sei grande…- commentò, poi sollevò la mano destra, le dita aperte tranne il pollice ripiegato sul palmo -Io ne ho così- disse con fare computo.  
Gli passai una mano fra i capelli chiari -piccoletto!- lo presi in giro.  
Lui sorrise piegando il capo come un gattino sotto quella carezza. Sarebbe più corretto dire un cucciolo di leone.  
-Vieni- disse, pieno di entusiasmo, poi si rivolse a Peleo: -gli faccio fare il giro della casa, va bene papà?  
Ottenuto il permesso mi portò a vedere le stanze più importanti del palazzo, indicandole con un tono serio da padrone di casa. Fu presto chiaro che ciò che più gli interessasse mostrarmi fosse la palestra. Si trattava di un largo spazio, per metà soltanto coperto da una tettoia. Lungo tutti e quattro i lati una fila di colonne. Si apriva in fondo un’altra stanza più piccola dove deporre le vesti, ungersi d’olio o farsi massaggiare.  
-Guarda!- mi mostrò una spada di legno presa da un baule e mimò un paio di affondi.  
-Bravo!- gli avevo detto io, sinceramente colpito: un bambino di quattro anni che già sappia impugnare correttamente un’arma non è comune.  
-Tu sai combattere?- mi aveva domandato.  
-Io annuii, e lui mi aveva dato un’altra arma in legno.  
-No dai! Non possiamo scontrarci: sei troppo piccolo!- provai a protestare, prima che finissi la frase lui già mi era venuto contro.  
Gridò:- in guardia- con cipiglio convinto.  
Mi difesi. Colpì di nuovo, con entusiasmo ma completamente a caso. Con un movimento del legno gli feci cadere di mano il suo. Lo afferrai per un braccio, stringendolo contro il petto e puntandogli la finta lama alla gola: -Te l’avevo detto marmocchio.  
Si divincolò con più rabbia di quanta mi potessi aspettare, prendendo la spada per il taglio del legno, strappandomela dalle mani, la gettò a terra con un grido violento.  
-Ehi, che ti prende?- ero piuttosto sorpreso dal suo atteggiamento.  
Lui non rispose. Si allontanò di qualche passo e restò lì a guardarmi imbronciato. Infine si risolse a volere una rivincita: si chinò, ancora senza parlare, a raccogliere le finte spade da dove le aveva tirate e tornò a porgermene una. La presi, ma questa vola feci in modo di perdere.  
-Mi hai fatto vincere apposta!- gridò lui pieno d’ira, intuita la verità. Ancor più arrabbiato di prima se ne andò lasciandomi lì alquanto interdetto.  
Lo conoscevo da meno di un’ora e già avevamo litigato…  
Mentre uscivo di lì sconfortato incontrai suo padre e il mio che parlavano. Mi sentii alquanto imbarazzato: Peleo ci faceva il favore di ospitarci ed io facevo indispettire suo figlio? Non era un bel modo di ringraziare.  
-Ehi, ho visto Ligirone correre via! Che è successo?- chiese lui, facendomi sprofondare.  
-Ecco… ehm…- non sapevo davvero che dire, ma per fortuna lui sorrise.  
-Lo so: non è un bambino facile, fa molti capricci.  
-Mi spiace- chinai il capo a chiedere scusa.  
-Non preoccuparti, cuginetto, non sei tu, è sempre così- e con una pacca sulla spalla Peleo mi superò, allontanandosi insieme a mio padre.  
Intorno al palazzo reale di Ftia si estendeva, e forse si estende tutt’ora anche se io non sono più potuto tornarci, un terreno molto movimentato. Colline, fossi, rocce e dossi di varie misure, coperti di cespugli e piccoli alberi. Mezzogiorno era già passato, ma il Sole era ancora caldo in alto, la terra rovente, l’aria densa e afosa. Solo i sempreverdi sembravano in grado di resistere sotto quei raggi e fiorire bacche colorate. Riflessi di luce riverberavano in lontananza sul mare.  
Lo trovai seduto nella piccola ombra di un masso screziato, riflessi biondissimi tra il rosso della polvere e il verde del ginepro. Mi avvicinai.  
-Ligirone!- Mi chinai accanto a lui che per tutta risposta girò il capo dall’altra parte.  
-Dai, perché ti sei arrabbiato? Che ho fatto?  
-Mi hai lasciato vincere apposta! Credi che sia scemo?  
Non volevo creare una disputa, ma mi sembrava una situazione assurda: -Ma che dovevo fare? Ti sei arrabbiato quando ti ho battuto, ti sei arrabbiato quando hai vinto… Cosa vuoi?  
-Voglio vincere veramente!- finalmente mi guardò.  
-Allora prima dovrai imparare a perdere veramente- ribattei, e mi stupii da solo per la solennità della frase.  
Non credo che lui l’abbia mai imparato in realtà. Ha imparato a non dar voce alla sua angoscia quando veniva sconfitto, ma so che non fosse un’accettazione sincera. Ne sono certo: vedevo chiaramente l’ombra calargli sullo sguardo, la rabbia e la frustrazione irrigidirgli i muscoli del viso. Fortunatamente per lui ben presto non ne ebbe bisogno di saper perdere. Quando iniziò ad allenarsi seriamente ci mise pochissimo a dimostrare doti eccezionali.  
Sotto la guida di Chirone divenne ben presto un giovane prodigio. Perfino gli dei parlavano di lui e io lo ammiravo. Veloce come il vento, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle come un manto d'oro, negli occhi un brillare che era l’essenza stessa della vita, tra le mani la lancia sembrava il prolungamento del suo stesso braccio… Vederlo correre e lottare era una delle meraviglie del mondo.

Avevo molto sentito parlare di Chirone prima di arrivare a Pelio, ma rimasi comunque davvero impressionato dal suo aspetto. Per lungo tempo mi risultò difficile non fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un pesce. E non era solo il suo corpo: la sua stessa essenza era stranissima per me. Provava sentimenti e sensazioni del tutto estranei alla sensibilità umana. Avreste dovuto conoscerlo per potervi veramente rendere conto. In anni che ho vissuto a stretto contatto con lui come suo discepolo non sono riuscito a spiegarmi certi comportamenti, nonostante mi reputi una persona sensibile agli animi altrui e posso dire che non m’è accaduto mai con nessuna persona umana cui abbia prestato attenzione. Poi arrivavano momenti in cui faceva o diceva qualcosa di così tipicamente umano e comune da lasciarti interdetto.  
Come insegnante era giusto e severo. I suoi zoccoli erano duri e non si faceva scrupolo di usarli per colpire chi non si impegnava al massimo, ma il suo dorso coperto di caldo crine color miele era confortevole appoggio per chi meritava di essere portato in groppa. Le sue mani erano abili a lanciare frecce quanto a pizzicare il formix con armonici tocchi e sapeva sempre quando pronunciare duri rimproveri e quando dolci parole di incoraggiamento.  
I suoi precetti sono ancora ben scolpiti nella mia mente, come le sensazioni di quegli anni: felicità dorata e spensierata. La gioia di mettersi alla prova ogni giorno, la fatica ma anche la soddisfazione del cimentarsi in imprese sempre più impegnative e migliorarsi. Le gentilezze della bella Cariclo e della saggia Filira. Le serate trascorse con i compagni intorno al fuoco, i canti al cielo stellato, alla Luna vergine, al grande Sole, a Zeus tonante. Le persone con cui ho condiviso quei momenti mi sono rimaste care per tutta la vita, più di tutti gli altri incontrati dopo.  
Tra tutti Ligirone era il migliore, si allenava con noi più grandi e ci batteva. Il miglior alunno di tutta Pelio, il miglior giovane della Terra intera. Ed il più bello.  
Fu in quel periodo che iniziò a venir chiamato Achille. Pian piano avevo imparato ad aver a che fare con lui: quando aveva bisogno di lasciar sfogare il suo orgoglio e l’ira scalpitante, quando invece poter mettere freno alla sua irrequietezza e come. Se era di cattivo umore, solo a me consentiva di stargli vicino e se l’umore migliorava era l’amico più divertente e gentile che si potesse desiderare.  
I momenti più belli della mia vita furono allora. Stesi l’uno accanto all’altro sull’erba guardavamo il Sole scomparire nel mare, riflessi di fuoco sulla pelle sudata dalle fatiche del giorno. Un’armonia così serena e pura e tranquilla, non turbata ancora da quelle cose che, pur belle, la ruppero in un turbinio di vita violenta, rapida, senza calma. La passione dei corpi, il furore della battaglia nel sangue, il desiderio di gloria, erano ancora di là da venire.  
Solo dopo l’amore a volte ho ritrovato quella pace d’allora, per pochi istanti. Ed è ad essa che sempre ho desiderato tornare, nel profondo del cuore.

In quegli anni il mio corpo venne temprato dall'allenamento alla guerra e alla corsa, la ragione dalla geometria, dalla musica e dalla pratica medica, i miei affetti dal vedere lui cambiare umore, incupirsi ora per la sofferenza del mondo, ora per l'impossibilità di essere lui solo a porvi rimedio, e poi riderne. Non fummo mai separati. Il mio carattere crebbe guardandolo: l'acutezza del mio sguardo, la pazienza, il calore.  
Poi un giorno scomparve nel nulla. All'allenamento non venne, nel dormitorio non c'era.  
-Chirone, dove è Achille?- Lo chiesi per primo, ma non ero l'unico confuso, anche i nostri compagni erano preoccupati.  
-Sua madre lo ha portato via.  
-Come sua madre!?- Si accalorò Aiace, uno degli altri ragazzi -ma quella è pazza, ha già provato a ucciderlo una volta!  
-Ti sbagli, sua madre non gli fece mai niente di simile.  
-Sì, invece- si aggiunse Enea -lo sanno tutti che ha cercato di bruciarlo vivo!  
-No, di annegarlo!  
-No di...  
-Silenzio!- Disse Chirone -sua madre lo ha solo portato in un posto segreto per tenerlo al sicuro.  
-Ma al sicuro da cosa?- Chiesi.  
Chirone agitò la testa: -ci sono fatti che ancora non sappiamo, ma per gli dei già si profilano all'orizzonte, ragazzo. Una grande guerra si avvicina.  
-Vuole tenerlo al sicuro dalla guerra? Ma noi siamo guerrieri!- Disse Aiace.  
-Voi siete ragazzi. Un cucciolo deve seguire i voleri della madre- Decretò il centauro, chiudendo ogni discussione.  
Noi però si rimase insoddisfatti.  
-Altroché, quella lo ucciderà- ripeté Aiace, senza darsi pace.  
Io rimasi in silenzio. Non volevo credere nulla del genere ma ero comunque pieno di sgomento che non fosse con me, che non fossi con lui.  
I mesi che furono li ricordo appena, confusi e distanti. Quel fanciullo riempiva i miei pensieri di veglia e le mie notti di sogni, ma senza la concretezza della presenza quotidiana si era mutato in una immagine quasi spettrale. Il sole ora non riusciva a rifrangersi sulla sua pelle ma la attraversava, come a sbeffeggiarmi, a ricordarmi che fosse solo una fantasia di Dioniso.

  
  



	2. La principessa

  
  


Ero oramai quasi adulto e pienamente addestrato così lasciai Pelio cercando di fuggire al suo ricordo.  
Viaggiai. Incontrai molte persone. Ebbi un altro amico per un poco, conosciuto su una nave e avuto accanto in viaggio per alcune settimane. Da lui imparai tante cose sul mio corpo che non conoscevo. Corteggiai per breve tempo la meravigliosa Elena e ne fui rifiutato. Comprai molte stoffe preziose in un mercato, da dare in pegno a chi mi avesse ospitato nelle mie tappe future.

E poi fu come un addensarsi improvviso del tempo e della materia. Il cuore batteva nel petto, come se non lo avesse mai fatto prima: Era lì.  
Ma era lui? Con una stringa di perle intorno al capo, i capelli ancor più lunghi di prima, intrecciati in alto, ricadevano in una cascata di ricci biondi su un lato, una fascia in vita che pareva mimare il vitino stretto di una ragazza appena formata, la veste lunga fino ai piedi graziosamente calzati.  
Dopo il primo spasmo del cuore quasi pensai di essermi sbagliato. Era una ragazzina quella! Accanto ve ne era un'altra, ugualmente abbigliata, i capelli più scuri color delle noci, il seno già più maturo che gonfiava la veste. Una mano intorno la vita della compagna biondissima, con quella dolcezza molle che usano scambiarsi le donne in gioventù.  
Eppure mi era sembrato proprio...  
Sollevò lo sguardo su di me, e ogni dubbio scomparve. I suoi occhi neri si fermarono sul mio volto, gli vidi perdere il fiato nei miei come io un attimo prima.  
-Deidamia, Pirra, venite!- Disse la voce della donna che mi aveva accolto.  
La ragazza castana tese il braccio, la mano si strinse con più decisione sulla vita dell'altra... di lui, che titubava, ancora bloccato senza parole sul mio volto. Poi si riscosse, si fece trascinare, distogliendo gli occhi dai miei. Ci vennero vicino, e solo allora la mia mente confusa si destò abbastanza da capire che erano proprio loro due che la donna aveva chiamato.  
-Quest'uomo- stava dicendo loro indicandomi -viene da Sparta e vuole donarci alcune di queste stoffe bellissime. Potete sceglierne una a testa per un nuovo abito.  
-Davvero?!- Esclamò la castana, gioiosa.  
La donna sorrise.  
-Oh, grazie mamma!  
Stava già cominciando a guardare la varietà che avevo esposto. Ne prese in mano una, poi un'altra.  
-Guarda, Pirra!- Aveva esclamato, portando un tessuto candido con una preziosa impuntura d'oro vicino al volto di chi ora rifuggiva il mio sguardo -Questa starebbe benissimo con i tuoi colori!

Ho molti ricordi di lui che sono precisi e nitidi in ogni dettaglio. Li conservo nella memoria come reliquie. Di quella sera potrei descrivere tutto come se avvenisse davanti a me adesso. Fu alla mia porta al tramonto. La sua figura si stagliava nel rettangolo della soglia, contro il cielo rosso. Ma non era lui, era una ninfa, doveva esserlo. La linea del suo corpo, la cascata di capelli, il suo modo di muoversi, tutto lo raccontava come una figlia di qualche fiume sacro invece che come un giovane guerriero.  
Non dissi niente. Lei mi guardava, io vedevo solo il suo contorno contro le fiamme del cielo.  
Mosse un passo verso di me, un altro. Io la guardavo, anche se non ne riuscivo a scorgerne l'espressione. Chiuse la porta.  
-Non mi aspettavo venissi qui- mi disse, cauto, come studiandomi.  
-Non mi aspettavo di trovarti in un gineceo!- gli feci eco -Pirra?  
-Già- disse lui, agitò i capelli con un gesto ironicamente vezzoso. Rise.  
-Tua madre?  
-Sì, per nascondermi. Be' non mi lamento, ci sono dei vantaggi.  
Ridacchiai a mia volta: -Oh, sì ho visto come quella ragazza ti abbracciava.  
Ero seduto sul giaciglio della piccola camera in cui ero ospitato quando era entrato e ora anche lui si avvicinò. Mi si sedette accanto. Non incrociò le gambe, come tante volte gli avevo visto fare, ma le accavallò con un gesto fluido e aggraziato al modo in cui usano le donne. Faticavo a riconoscere il mio amico di infanzia, ma ero in qualche modo affascinato da quella nuova versione, misteriosa e arcana.  
-Deidamia è molto gentile- mi confidò -e ha sempre un buon odore.  
Annuii.  
Si era avvicinata un po' di più sul letto, le nostre ginocchia si sfioravano. Sentivo la testa ovattata ora che era lì. Per tanto tempo l'avevo pensato e ora che c'era, ora che davvero avrei potuto annullare la distanza tra noi ero pieno di timore. Era calato il silenzio. Come se ci fossimo detti tutto o, più probabile, come se ci fosse una tale mole di cose da dire che tanto valesse rinunciare in partenza.  
Fu lei alla fine a muoversi per prima. Come sempre non conosceva esitazione o paura.  
Inclinò le spalle verso di me e il suo capo si sporse vicino al mio. Sentii il suo fiato delicato sulla pelle tenera tra la guancia e il collo. Non mi sfiorò, respirava.  
-Ma sentivo nostalgia di quello del tuo sudore- mormorò in una carezza leggera -come quella sera sulla spiaggia.  
Il mio corpo era obnubilato da quel brivido che non cessava. Languivo dalla voglia di stringerla da quando l'avevo vista nel primo pomeriggio, ma riuscire a risolvermi a sollevare una mano su di lei mi costò enorme fatica. La posai sul suo volto, scansandolo dal mio collo quanto bastava per tornare a guardarla negli occhi. Le accarezzai una gota. Sotto le dita sentivo sulla sua pelle un trattamento di unguenti e terre pigmentate per abbellire il viso, le sue labbra erano del rosso intenso di qualche vinaccia.  
Esitai un attimo di troppo e allora mi chiese con un sorriso sbieco: -Ti piaccio ancora? O sei deluso da me?  
-Deluso?- Ripetei, senza capire.  
-Per il mio aspetto. Per come vivo. E' strano? Mi preferivi come allora?  
Risi appena nel dirgli: -Nient'affatto deluso- Poi l'accarezzai ancora -eri il più bello e forte dei giovani, e ora ti ritrovo come la più graziosa delle principesse. Sono...- ci pensai un attimo -incantato. Ammirato. Non so come tu faccia.  
Poi mi si bloccò il fiato. Si era sporta in avanti ancora, una sua mano era scorsa lungo una mia coscia, si era appressata al mio petto, il suo volto schiacciato sul mio. Mi baciò sulle labbra.

Era diverso il modo in cui si faceva abbracciare, in cui stringeva le spalle nel premersi contro di me, come per farsi avvolgere dalle mie. Mi salì in grembo a cavalcioni, i suoi fianchi furono sotto le mie dita. Li strinsi come avrei stretto una donna. Le baciai le labbra, il mento, il collo; tutto profumava di fiori. Sospirò, premendosi di più contro il mio corpo, agitando il capo con civetteria, esponendo la gola alle mie mollezze.  
Come aveva imparato tutte quelle movenze? Mi domandai, sentendo un pensiero un po' fastidioso dietro la fronte. Insieme eravamo diventati soldati, ma questa ninfa bellissima era nata quando non c'ero, era nata con qualcun altro e io non l'avevo potuta vedere mentre sbocciava. Un tempo avevamo lo stesso odore di bronzo e fatica, ora condivideva l'unguento alle rose con quella Deidamia.  
Non l'avrei più lasciato, giurai a me stesso, e avrei conosciuto ogni cosa di ciò che era diventata adesso!  
Fino a quel punto mi ero mosso cauto, tanto avevo paura di romperla, come fosse un sogno o come una bambola di vetro. In quel momento un altro mostro si svegliò dentro di me con un ruggito. La stringevo e la tenni, la spinsi, rovesciai entrambi sul materasso, lei sulla schiena, io che cercavo il suo corpo come un affamato. Altrettanto lei si aggrappava alle mie spalle.  
-Pirra- mormorai -sei stupenda.  
Io in festa perché la sentii emettere uno strano singulto di gioia e piacere.  
-Oh Pirra... Pirra...- ripetevo, come se volessi acquisire tutta insieme l'abitudine ad usar quel nome.  
Le sue gambe intorno al mio corpo mi circondavano e avvolgevano come la tiepida brace di casa. Cercai di districarmi nella sua veste sontuosa fino a scoprirla. Lì era ancora come mi ricordavo, turgido e caldo. Per qualche momento mi ero quasi immaginato altro, forse accecato da qualche strano scherzo d'Afrodite, ma la mia mano fu ben lieta di ritrovare la curva nota, i passi conosciuti del piacere.  
-Per tutti gli dei- fu un rantolo il suo, mentre si tese verso le mie dita con una spinta. Aprì gli occhi che aveva chiusi già da molti momenti, le sue ciglia lunghe vibrarono umide.  
Sentivo tra le dita il pulsare del suo sangue caldo, lo sentivo tremare pieno di bisogno. Le sue mani si tesero a cercare ciò che di me faceva da specchio alla sua voglia.

Su quel letto sconosciuto ci prendemmo a vezzeggiare come altre volte avevamo fatto a Pelio negli ultimi tempi, con facilità ritrovammo la confidenza d'allora. Eppure non era uguale. Già notavo differenze nel modo in cui vibravano i suoi fianchi, nell'angolo delle sue gambe, nella piega d'abbandono del suo capo sui cuscini.  
-Patroclo- mormorò guardandomi con gli occhi liquidi -pensavo...- si interruppe un attimo, rifletté, poi gemette, poi riprese -sarebbe bello se fossi davvero donna e potessi... sai... averti dentro di me stanotte.  
Era come una lingua di fuoco che avvolgeva il mio corpo svegliando ogni passione dell'anima dalla lussuria all'orgoglio alla tenerezza.  
Mi spinsi su di lei, tra quelle gambe allusivamente aperte che già prima che parlasse mi stavano facendo pensare, la mia voce fu roca quando riuscii a mettere in fila delle parole:  
-Puoi. Puoi comunque... Non è proprio uguale ma potremmo provare.  
-Cosa?- Mi guardò, senza capire.  
Le sorrisi e ammiccai: -Sai anche io ho fatto qualche nuova esperienza.  
Non mi ero sentito una donna quando lo avevo fatto io, ma era la cosa più simile che le potessi offrire. Usai tutti i trucchi che avevo imparato su quella nave, sperando di non farle male; lei mi lasciò fare con una fiducia che mi commosse, senza una esitazione.  
Quando poi mi trovai con le mani a coppa sulle sue natiche tese e i suoi talloni premuti sulle mie, mi sentii quasi come svenire. Stringermi a lei era come la brace, ma il suo corpo all'interno era una fiamma più viva, fuoco puro intorno al timone della mia passione. Stetti in silenzio, temendo di offendere qualche dio se avessi dato voce a quanto la trovassi perfetta.  
Le strinsi le cosce, spingendomi ancora più affondo, sistemandomi.  
-Come ti senti?- Lo chiesi non per mio orgoglio ma per comprensione, però di certo l'orgoglio mi fu carezzato quando lei mi guardò con gli occhi liquidi di lava.  
-Tua- rispose -sento che ti appartengo.  
-Oh anche io- gemetti -ti appartengo anche io!  
Era un bacio, un abbraccio, una spinta. Il bisogno del corpo che scandiva la brama ancor più forte e profonda del sentimento. In ogni movimento cercai di infondere tutti i miei affetti, l'angoscia nell'assenza, la gioia del ritrovarsi, la sorpresa e la familiarità commiste. Il suo corpo nella penombra era bello e sacro come quello di una Ebe o una Afrodite e a stento riuscivo a capacitarmi di starlo facendo mio.  
Le sollevai le gambe drizzando le spalle, le baciai le palme dei suoi magici, rapidi, piedi, trovandoli morbidi e levigati. La mia mano destra si muoveva febbrile sulla sua pelle. Presto, mentre in me cresceva il piacere, quella si strinse intorno al membro di lei. Ansimavamo e gemevamo, ormai senza più alcuna parola. La tirai a me, accovacciata sul mio inguine. Abbracciati, premuti, avvinghiati, stretti, ancora più stretti. Il suo corpo si tese in uno spasmo di estremo piacere. Cercò le mie labbra come l'aria un'annegata.  
Gli ultimi minuti, gli ultimi movimenti, sono avvolti nella mia memoria da una bolla dorata e di mille altri colori.

Caddi su un lato, sorridevo, riprendevo fiato. Voltò appena la testa verso di me, la sua guancia si incastrò tra il mio petto e il braccio. Ricordo la carezza del suo respiro ancora affannato, le sue dita inanellate strette sui muscoli del mio fianco, i suoi capelli chiari erano sparsi sul cuscino in mille riccioli e ancora oggi potrei disegnarne ogni voluta.  
-Patroclo- mormorò alla fine di un lungo silenzio.  
-Cosa?  
-Sai, avevo pensato che sarebbe stato bello... ma non pensavo così tanto.  
Mi venne da ridere a quelle parole, per l'incontenibile gioia e il tenero imbarazzo: -Se dici così mi fai morire!  
Lei ammiccò: -Sono seria. E sono sicura che è perché eri tu, che tu sia il....  
-Shhh- le dissi, poggiandole una mano sulle labbra. Mi ero spostato un po' di lato e ora era quasi come se la tenessi tra le braccia, la sua testa nell'incavo di uno, l'altro che mi avvicinava al suo dolce giacere -Non dire cose che potrebbero offendere Zeus, te ne prego.  
Si morse un labbro. Per tutti gli dei, non avevo neanche idea che potesse accadermi qualcosa di così bello come stringermi a lei in quel momento.  
-Non ho niente di speciale io, solo che ti amo più della mia stessa vita- dissi in un fiato. Era la prima volta che pronunciavo quelle parole e rimasi a guardarlo, quasi spaventato.  
Rise e per un attimo sentii il terrore invadermi, che mi volesse prendere in giro, che mi trovasse patetico?  
-Perché ridi?  
-Oh Patroclo, perché sono felice! Anche io ti amo.  
-Mi ami?- O gaudio! Lo strinsi più forte.  
-Certo che ti amo. Più della mia stessa vita- mi fece eco.  
La baciai con foga e allegrezza -Ti amo- ripetei -Ti amo, Pirra, Achille, Ligirone o chiunque sarai un giorno, ti amerò sempre.  
Non si aveva ritrosia nei sentimenti allora, passammo minuti interi a dirci ti amo e riempirci di gentilezze, senza ritegno alcuno. V'era un'assoluta serietà in quel sapore di miele, una convinzione totale. Le nostre labbra cercavano di scambiarsi il fiato, come un toccarsi di anime.  
-Quindi ora hai preso la mia verginità...- Rise in un bacio.  
-Giusto, mi sa che ti devo sposare.  
Ridemmo in due, poi mi guardò più seria: -Lo faresti davvero se fossi una donna?  
Non esitai: -Sì.  
Lei si sollevò un po', spingendomi a stendermi di nuovo. Ora era semi-seduta al mio fianco e mi guardava dall'alto.  
-Sarebbe bello- disse -con te lo vorrei. Però forse invece dovrò io...  
-Cosa?  
-Fare l'uomo.  
Sollevai una mano sul suo volto infervorato, poiché mi parve improvvisamente nervosa.  
-Forse dovrei tornare a farlo, e sposare Deidamia- disse. Non gli chiesi nulla ma subito mi spiegò: -è incinta.  
-Oh!- Esclamai un po' sorpreso, quindi era quello lo spettro che aleggiava sulle nostre teste, aspettando di farsi parola -Di te? Diverrai papà?  
Non mento nel dire che non fossi più minimamente geloso a quel punto, non dopo avergli sentito dire ti amo in quel modo, non dopo che mi aveva riso abbracciato. Sapevo che io e la principessa castana non fossimo in gara. Così cercai di incoraggiarlo: -Ma è meraviglioso amor mio! Se sarà anche solo come la metà di te il mondo sarà fortunato.  
Ridacchiò: -Che dici?!  
-Quello che penso. L'idea di un figlio tuo mi pare splendida!  
Vidi l'orgoglio nel suo sorriso, nel vermiglio che gli salì alle gote, ma poi mi guardò con serietà -Non so cosa fare- mi confidò e capii che avesse bisogno di parlare a quel punto, mi sollevai con la schiena sistemando un cuscino e rimasi fermo ad ascoltare: -Come Pirra potrei esserle vicino, ma solo nell'ombra in segreto e mio figlio non avrebbe un padre, sarebbe un bastardo senza nome- disse - _Io_ non avrei un nome! Un nome che possa essere ricordato. Ma se dicessi di essere Achille... Deidamia mi conosce solo in questa veste, non credo amerebbe un soldato, e comunque se si sapesse lascerei al bimbo il nome ma dovrei partire presto. So che Odisseo già mi sta cercando e mi vuole a ogni costo arruolare- Annuii, l'avevo sentito anche io, in quel mondo di navi ed eroi i pettegolezzi viaggiavano più veloci dell'aria.  
-Tu proprio non vuoi combattere?  
-E' mia madre che non vuole! Dice che a quindici anni non posso già andare in guerra, anche se so già battermi meglio di tutti gli uomini fatti- Prese fiato, dopo aver parlato concitato -E poi ci sei tu.  
-Io?  
-Pensavo che se avessi detto chi ero il vantaggio fosse che almeno avrei potuto rincontrarti, ma ora ci siamo trovati lo stesso per caso.  
-Per destino- lo corressi -Credo che sia la volontà di qualche dio che non restiamo separati.  
-Può essere, comunque ecco... io vorrei non perderti più. Vorrei che questa sera durasse per sempre...  
Le afferrai una mano nelle mie, cercando di trasmetterle tutta la fiducia che avevo: -Non devi preoccuparti per questo, non mi perderai in ogni caso. Sarei ben felice di essere il marito della bellissima Pirra quanto il compagno d'armi del valoroso Achille. Mi basta esserti accanto. Te lo ho giurato poco fa e prima ancora lo ho giurato a me stesso: non ti voglio più stare lontano, mai, non importa come.  
Mi buttò le braccia al collo: -Resteresti con me quindi?  
-Sì. Quindi è questa la vita che vuoi?  
-Non lo so, ma intanto baciami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il cambio ripetuto tra maschile e femminile è voluto, cercando di rendere la fluidità, ancora prima che interna di Achille/Pirra, delle impressioni che ne ha Patroclo, visto che il pov è il suo. Spero si riesca a seguire.


End file.
